


Repulsion

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He very much doubted that had been what Harry had in mind when he'd asked him to lend a helping hand with the Dung situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. Goes somewhat AU during HBP, and is non-compliant with DH; Dung wasn't sent to Azkaban in HBP, as far is this ficlet is concerned.

The entire Order seemed to be out risking their lives organising covert missions and generally attempting to play their part in helping Harry do away with the evil overlord of the moment. To Remus, that sounded like heaven. The most life threatening event he faced during any given day was the ranting and death threats of Mrs Black's portrait. Or perhaps the occasional menacing mutter from Kreacher, on the rare occasion that he was at the house rather than off doing Harry's bidding.

Remus was officially bored, and the house was beginning to seem almost oppressively quiet. He found himself tripping over things and clattering about 'accidentally' in the hallways, for the shrieking of the old portrait was actually something of a respite. His enforced clumsiness also cheered him up in its own right, since it felt like Tonks was right there with him. Any kind of company, even if it was just imagined, seemed like a great relief.

But he was content to stick around nonetheless. Harry had asked Remus to stay behind at 12 Grimmauld Place, and he found that he couldn't deny Harry much of anything when he was confronted with pleading eyes shining out from that too-weary face.

"It's just for a while, until he gets it in his head again that he should go snooping around Headquarters. I need someone to be there. And since I know that he won't run at the first sight of you, and I trust _you_ , you're really the best choice."

Remus had agreed, of course. Harry was traipsing all over the country – and probably beyond – looking for Lord only knew what to help in his fight. The least Remus could do was take a tiny amount of that load off his shoulders. Even if it sent him ever so slightly insane along the way.

He'd been happier than ever to hear Mrs Black's shrill voice when she went into a rant about thieving half-blood wretches a few weeks after he'd first moved back into the house. He practically vaulted out of his chair in the library – the only worthwhile room in the entire house, he'd decided upon investigation – and tried not to cringe as his back spasmed slightly from the effort.

"You can stop skulking about," Remus said when he caught sight of the intruder in one of the hallways ahead of him.

"Oi, scare a poor bloke to death, would you?" Mundungus Fletcher exclaimed, dropping his sack and raising his hand to his heart as if he had actually been startled. Remus didn't believe the act for a second.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you," Remus accused.

Dung snorted. "Got lots o' things that don't belong to me, don't I? Can 'ardly forget with you lot around. 'Ol' Dung nearly got 'imself chucked in Azkaban,' they says. 'Oh, but 'e would've 'ad it comin’ if 'e 'ad, wouldn' 'e!'"

"Well, you have to admit you were lucky that Arthur was on hand to smooth things out for you."

"Lucky?" Dung repeated incredulously. "Everyone in the business is laughin’ real good at me, they are. I 'aven't been able to show my face 'round the old haunts since!"

"Nor around the Order, it would seem," Remus said mildly. "No one's seen you for months. We would have been certain the Ministry had taken you in after all – the papers certainly seemed to think so – if Arthur hadn't clearly seen you walking under your own steam."

"Yeah, well…" Dung said, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Lying low's m' job, really, isn't it?"

"Apparently not, if you think that you can come back here and steal more of Sirius's – Harry's – things without the Order finding out about it."

"Sirius didn't like none of this stuff anyways,” Dung said, shrugging. “'e would've wanted me to 'ave it. 'e was an all right sort. Trouble maker, but those are the best to 'ave on your side, yeah? I 'member hearin’ that you were a bit that way yourself at 'ogwarts. Shame you're such a bore now."

"I grew up. Sirius didn't ever really get the chance to do the same."

Dung waved him off, looking drunken (as usual) in the process. Remus wouldn't have been at all surprised if he actually was at least a little tipsy, even at this time of day.

"Well lucky 'im, I say. Nothin' good about growin' up. 'Cept for the sex, o'course," he added with a leer.

Remus took one good look at Dung's thinned-out ginger hair that looked as though someone had hacked at the ends, the skin that seemed to be having trouble clinging to his face and the robes that were nearly twice as shabby as the ones Remus was presently wearing – which was an accomplishment indeed – and laughed.

"You think you're better'n me? Got the birds just linin’ up for a go, do you, Lupin?"

"Of course not," Remus replied with a grimace. "But I, at least, don't try to pretend otherwise."

"I can get some whenever I like!" Dung claimed indignantly, if a little desperately.

Remus chuckled. "You can procure a lot of things without much effort – gold lockets, for example – but I very much doubt sex is one of them."

Though most people would have expected Dung to launch into a speech about his manhood or some such, Remus knew that the other man was more perceptive than he liked others to realise. He wouldn't let an out-of-place mention like that go unnoticed.

"What's a locket good for to me? I'm no jewellery-wearin' ponce."

Remus shrugged. "You would want it for the money, I presume. Or perhaps favours. I honestly don't know enough of how you run your 'business' to say for sure. However, I am willing to trade or pay whatever it is you would like if you would return the locket to me."

"Why would I do that?" Dung smirked.

Remus gave him his best Professor glare. "Because I happen to know that, like most of your stores, the locket is stolen. From this very house, in fact. Which means that it rightfully belongs to Harry. Now, either we can do this like civilised wizards – though, then again, perhaps not so much in your case. Even so, you can still make a tidy profit out of it. Or I can Stun you and let Harry know where he can find you. I'm sure you've heard that he's not been having a great time of things since you last saw him. He's not exactly in the best of moods. He might enjoy having a scapegoat on whom to vent his frustrations."

Luckily, Dung seemed inclined to believe him on that count. Remus could, in fact, see some hint of fear in his eyes at the mention of Harry. Obviously he understood, if nothing else, that Harry was a bit of a loose cannon at the moment. Anyone in their right mind – and likely even those who might not be, like Dung himself – would want to steer clear of him at the moment, if it was at all possible for them to do so.

Luckily, Remus was already aware that he himself wasn’t entirely in his right mind.

"Right, then," Dung said, his face almost thoughtful. "Say I have this locket thing young 'arry's after. What would you give me for it?"

"Harry's given me quite a bit of money to pass on to you."

"Don't want money," Dung said mulishly. "It's priceless, don't y’know? Has all sorts of people after it. You'll 'ave to go one better."

"You want some kind of trade, then?"

Dung smiled in a lopsided, lazy sort of manner. "Maybe. Make me an offer."

It was hard at first to think what a man like Dung might want that he couldn't acquire quite easily (though illegally) for himself.

Then Remus put two and two together and groaned silently within his own head.

There was nothing else for it.

He stalked across the room. Dung backed up a little and looked somewhat intimidated as Remus approached. Dung didn't reach for his wand, though, obviously sensing that Remus didn't actually mean him any harm.

When they stood close enough to each other that Remus could hardly breathe due to the sickening smell of tobacco on Dung's breath, he stopped and surveyed his prey. There was a moment where the tension between them would have required an axe to hack through it. Remus wanted to both fight and flee at once. However, his determination won out over the strange feeling of unrest running through him, and he leaned in and forced his mouth up against Dung's.

The scrape of Dung's uneven stubble against his face made him want to jerk back in disgust, but Remus forced himself to remain in place until Dung clumsily shoved him away.

"Oi! I don't swing that way!"

"Nor do I. Not _your_ way, at least," Remus mused, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

"'M not some pervert!" Dung insisted as if he hadn't heard the reply.

"What you are is a good deal worse than that," Remus said. "And we've already covered your sexuality, or lack thereof. Personally, I think you'll take whatever you can get, even if it's from a man. How long has it been since anyone has touched you voluntarily, Dung? Years?"

"'S'not fair to attack a bloke's manhood like that, Lupin."

Remus shrugged. "I don't care much about your 'manhood' unless I have to get up close and personal with it." And even then Remus really wanted nothing to do with it, though he didn't say that aloud. "It's up to you whether that proves to be the case or not. So, how about we trade the locket for a bit of rough and tumble?"

Dung looked indecisive and a little suspicious at first, but it didn't really take him that long to cave in.

Dung's nearness upset Remus in a way he'd never experienced before, as if they clashed on a basic level. Remus felt sick to his stomach, a feeling that grew exponentially with each passing moment until he wanted to lash out at Dung just for existing. He had to stop – to pull away – but he also needed to do this. For Harry.

In a battle between his comfort and Harry's needs, the latter quite easily took precedence.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to get Dung off, especially considering that he'd been quite happy with just a quick blowjob through parted but not discarded robes. Still, it wasn't quick enough for Remus, whose skin was crawling at every point of contact between them.

When the cock that he held firmly fisted in his right hand pulsed into his mouth, he quickly jolted away from Dung and spat the semen that had made it past his lips out onto the floor in revulsion, trying not to empty the contents of his stomach as well. He lay quivering on the floor for a moment, barely able to move himself except to shake uncontrollably. Eventually he was able to climb to his feet. He brushed himself off almost neurotically as if there was some kind of residue that Mundungus had left on him.

"You all right?" Dung asked lazily from where he was leaning against the wall.

Remus breathed shakily. "I think so. I think my magic doesn't like yours, or something. That was very strange."

"You're tellin’ me. I was worried for a moment there that you was gonna jerk my prick clean off!"

Remus rolled his eyes. Of course Dung would only care about himself.

"Well," Remus began, his voice slightly hoarse, trying to regain his composure. "I've held up my end of the bargain. Now please give me the locket."

"Don't actually 'ave it, to be 'onest," Dung admitted sheepishly.

The world went red for a short moment. If he'd just subjected himself to the deep wrongness of having those dry, wrinkled hands on his face, and holding him by the hair, for no reason…

Remus's hand twitched toward his wand.

"I can tell you where it is, though!" Dung quickly continued at seeing what must have been obvious rage boiling just beneath the surface of Remus's cool exterior.

"You'd better," Remus hissed. "Otherwise Harry's anger won't hold a candle to mine. Did it _look_ like I did that for my own enjoyment?"

Dung gulped visibly and scrambled to put his robes to rights, obviously eager to get as far away from Remus as possible.

When they were both as presentable as they usually were – which wasn't much different to how Mundungus had looked moments before when he'd been still hanging out of his robes, admittedly – Dung detailed the location of the locket.

Before he fled the house, he asked in what Remus assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice, "So, say I come back 'round 'ere in a few days –"

"You're kidding right?" Remus cut him off immediately with an incredulous look. "I'm afraid you'll just have to go back to your sexual solitude."

"S'pose. You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

Remus laughed bitterly. "Not a chance. No offence, but I just want to forget it ever happened."

The thought of Harry finding out the methods Remus had used to retrieve the locket made him feel even worse. He imagined the look on the younger man's face.

He imagined Harry telling him he never wanted to see him again.

He was abruptly sick all over the floor. After a few moments of gasping for breath, he was able to flick his wand and clean up the mess, though he didn't feel much better for it.

"Do you need –" Dung began.

Remus extended a hand as if to ward him off. "No, really, I'll be fine. Just… don't come any closer."

He decided it could only help to get away from Mundungus, so he Apparated out of the room. He hoped he could manage to correctly follow Dung's directions to his destination even in his present disorientated condition.

He was feeling just a little bit guilty for his indifference, which bordered on cruelty, towards Dung. Though Dung was certainly reprehensible as a human being, he could hardly help it that Remus found his body repellent at some deep and obviously magical level. Remus had had no right to take his discomfort out on the other man, particularly in virtually rubbing in just how uneasy the whole experience had made him.

And though he was quite certain it was probably to blame, he could hardly write it off entirely as just another downside of his werewolf nature. That was just a part of the greater whole that made up Remus Lupin, after all, and it was something that he should be able to control whenever the full moon was in hiding.

But there was really nothing to be done about it now, and Remus had bigger things to worry about than Dung's feelings, should he actually have any.

And, again, if it was going to be a competition, he would take helping Harry over sparing someone like Dung the harsh truth that he hadn't enjoyed touching him any day.

Why Harry needed the locket in the first place, Remus didn't know. He hadn't thought it necessary to ask, either; it was enough that Harry had asked him to help. He focused on the thought of handing Harry his prize at the end of all this to clear the image of Dung looking both angry and just a little hurt from his mind's eye.

He imagined how pleased Harry would look and whatever the strange feeling was seemed to abruptly cease. In fact, it seemed do a 180 degree turnaround. Instead of feeling sick, he felt warm and perhaps even content. And he could swear something inside him was sort of rumbling, almost similar to a purr, but that could have just been the extended isolation talking.

Whatever the case, it felt great to know that he would finally get to be of some use to Harry. He would just have to refrain from telling anyone exactly how he had managed to help.

He very much doubted that had been what Harry had in mind when he'd asked him to 'lend a helping hand’ with the Dung situation, after all.

~FIN~


End file.
